<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Gang by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062893">New Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friends kicked you out of the group... so you go to your brother for new friendships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve heard people talk a lot about your brother Beck (mainly because he’s apparently ‘handsome’, pff-), but you’ve also heard a lot about his group of friends. I mean, who wouldn’t? A group that contains six people incredibly hot and talented has to be known by everyone.</p><p>Now, normally you wouldn’t care at all about them because you’re your own person and they’re your brother’s friends, but your ‘friends’ (if you can call them friends) have been pressuring you a lot in the past to try and get them inside this group (or to just get them closer to your brother. Seriously, why is he so popular?).</p><p>Of course, you’re not stupid. You knew they were only hanging out with you to have some advantage, so you’ve always pushed back the moment where you’ll have to make them meet your brother and his friends… until yesterday, where they’ve finally realized they were going nowhere with you and so they just plain out kicked you out of their group.</p><p>You didn’t really care; in fact, you were quite relieved. Those popular were mean and pretty selfish. But now, you’re completely alone and frankly, you’re not that good at making friends.</p><p>So this is why you’re now begging Beck to let you meet the famous gang.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But Beeeeeck-” You whine while holding onto his arm, the boy simply continuing his walk. “-why not?”</p><p>“Cause they’re <em>my </em>friends.”</p><p>“But I want to meet them!”</p><p>“You’ve met them before.”</p><p>You quirk an eyebrow at that. “Um, no… I did not.”</p><p>“Yes, you did.”</p><p>You cross your arms on your chest and squint your eyes at him. “Okay, name <em>one </em>of your friends that I had an entire conversation with.”</p><p>He smirks proudly. “Jade.”</p><p>You can’t help but scoff. “She’s your girlfriend!”</p><p>He points at you with the same smirk. “Still a type of friend.”</p><p>“What- come on! You know it doesn’t count!” You start to pout, trying to make a cute face so he could say yes (it hasn’t worked for years, but it could now). “Besides, don’t you want to make your little sister happy?”</p><p>It’s his turn to squint his eyes at you. “Stop doing that.”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“That face you use on mom and dad. Stop it.”</p><p>“Why?” You flutter your eyelashes to make tears pearl on the corner of your eyes. “Is it working?”</p><p>You think you might actually have a chance of winning this before he shoves his hand in your face.</p><p>“Not if I do this.”</p><p>“What-” You shake your head and try to put his hand away. “Stop!”</p><p>He chuckles at your reaction before he stops. “Why are you suddenly so obsessed with meeting my friends anyway? Don’t you have your own?”</p><p>Your expression falls down at his words, but he gets worried when you try to hide it with a smile. </p><p>“My friends, eh… well, they’re… um… they’re…” You see his ‘don’t lie to me face’ and decide to take a big breath before talking. “They’re not my friends anymore.”</p><p>He frowns. “Why?”</p><p>“Well, they kind of… kicked me out of the group?” You sigh, averting your eyes. “They kept insisting on me trying to make them meet you and make them popular, but I didn’t do that so they left me.”</p><p>Beck stays silence for a while, not even blinking.</p><p>“Beck?” You tilt your head, getting worried. “You’re okay?”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>He takes your arm and drags you somewhere, leaving you shocked.</p><p>“Uh? Going where?”</p><p>“Meet my friends and soon to be yours.” He turns his head back at you to give you a smile. “That’s what you wanted, right?”</p><p>You can’t help but give out the biggest smile you’ve ever worn in your entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>